My Risk Is This
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Ren has always been afraid to take a risk...now she's not. SLASH


Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:My Risk Is This  
Rating:PG13 for mature themes.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters; I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise.  
Note:This is a mature stories meant for mature people. Meaning it has gay themes in it so if you're homophobic then go away please. And please give me some feedback.

* * *

_How do you know until you've taken the risk? How do you know for sure that the guy next door doesn't like you until you risk it and ask him out? How do you know that you won't ace the next geometry test until you risk going to class that day and taking it? _

See, there's a lot risks to be taken out there in this world. And the consequences are to be seen after the risk is taken. With all good comes bad, as one of my English teachers told me once. Up until now, I never saw a reason to take a risk, not until she walked into my life.

I use to think that I knew who I was. I was the perfect student, daughter, girlfriend, and sister and one day I'd be the perfect wife and mother to my perfect husband and perfect kids. But she taught me that my dream was fake and that I'd never have the perfect husband, or any husband for that matter.

But those are the things that you don't think about once you realize that you've become a lesbian and fallen for your brother's girlfriend…  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ren Stevens climbed into her father's car, taking her place in the front seat. She watched out the window as her brother waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to the car. _I wish I could have his life._ She carelessly thought.

Louis had everything that Ren really wanted. He had close friends and had more fun then her. And Louis had somebody to date. Somebody to call his own.

Sure she was the smart one and had never done anything wrong in her life before, but that didn't mean that she was happy. Bobby was only a temporary fix in her world. He wasn't what she wanted. He never would be. It was Tawny that she wanted. Really, any female would have been better than the male populace that lived there.

But Tawny was special in a way that Ren thought wasn't possible. Tawny could touch her heart and soul with just a simple smile and a touch on the shoulder. The girl had a hold over Ren and didn't even know it. That was part of the problem though she didn't know it.

Tawny would never know how much Ren thought about her everyday. She would never see all the love letters and the poems that Ren had written for her. Basically, Tawny would grow up, marry Louis, have his children, and never even suspect that Ren was madly in love with her.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ren was on the internet, staring at the screen of hundreds of people log in and out of the chat room. She had been sitting there for so long that she lost track of time. It had been over an hour since she came home and was sitting at this computer.

Bing!

The computer made the small noise alerting Ren to the fact that she had mail. She went through the process of opening it up and began reading it. It was from one of her internet friends whom she had mailed asking for help.

__

Dear Ren,  
I'm sorry to hear about your situation. I know all to well about being in love with a girl who doesn't know it. But you have to give her a chance to find out about how you feel.  
As difficult as it is, if you want to know how she feels, then you'll have to tell her. Explain to her that you don't want to ruin your friendship with her or her relationship with your brother but that you wanted to know how she felt about the situation.  
Well I hope that things turn out in your favor. I know how it is to be rejected…several times. Talk to you later.  


Love,  
Jourdan

Her friend was right. Though it was a scary thought, Ren might just actually have to own up to her feelings for Tawny and tell the girl. In a way Ren had always suspected that Tawny might be into girls. But that was yet to be seen. For now she just had to form a better friendship with Tawny.

* * *

TBC...let me know what you think please.  
--Jade Unicorn 


End file.
